To New Beginnings
by Muffinthief
Summary: This is a continuation to my previous Story Tongue Tied


**Hello, it's been quite some time since i have dabbled in the world of fanfiction, let alone southpark. So let me start off by saying that I'm not really into this anymore; However, after going through my old stories, I felt a bit nostalgic and started writing with some of my old characters again. It was almost like seeing an old friend that had gone away for a while. so I said "what the hell!" and decided to post a bit of a continuation into the story Tongue Tied that I wrote a few years back. So for anyone who is reading this, you might be able to understand this story a lot better if you go read my first story; However, if any of you do dare to jump to the previous story, just let me forewarn you that it is a complete mess filled with spelling and grammar errors. **

**now onto this creation. It is honestly just a result of a bored night playing around with old characters. By all means though, take a seat, lift your feet up and relax. Enjoy the story all.**

* * *

"Craig?"

The Ebony haired boy turned his head and looked over at the blond climbing through the window out onto the tiny ledge, the mountain air stinging him as the September night met his small frame. He had a blanket in hand and a warm cup of coffee. Tweek being the master that he was always made the best drinks. Craig smiled lightly and grabbed a hold of the warm cup and invitingly placed an arm around the smaller boy who took a seat next to him. They looked over onto the campus backdrop. Small lights danced across the Levi and they could hear the chime of bicycles and bystanders on the streets below walking arm and arm as they jumped from bar to bar or cascaded home from some quaint campus restaurant. There was a strange heaviness that flooded the late summer night though that dared to topple over their heads.

"You okay?" the blonde asked gently, caressing his thumb over the older boys interlocked hand.

Craig shook his head lightly, sipping on the freshly made brew that clung in his other hand. The warm liquid pooled in his mouth and soothingly crept down his throat into the hanging pit that had been lying in his stomach for the past few weeks. He couldn't shake the image that had been replaying in his mind on repeat. He sighed and looked over at a couple of kids laughing down on the streets below. They were tangled in each other's arms and slurring jokes as they trudged their way through freshly fallen leaves, the soft crackle floated up in to the air and danced off his ear drums. He could feel Tweek's soft brown gaze on him, and he finally sat his drink down on the metal ledge and pulled at the blanket around their shoulders; Shaking his head once again.

"Not really…" he finally said. He couldn't bring his gaze back up to the blonde. Tweek finally left his lock on his older companion and looked up at the far away lights that hung on the building tops. The soothing sounds of crickets broke any awkwardness in the silence between the two boys. The blonde didn't speak; he knew that if Craig wanted to talk about it, he would. So they sat there and listened to summer's fighting calls against autumns' rearing head.

Craig turned his hand over and returned the sweet gestures of caressing that Tweek had been bestowing onto him and finally turned his sorrowful gaze up to the blonde next to him. Even though it was dark he could still pick out those big brown eyes through the burrowing blackness that surrounded them. He smiled and placed his lips gently on the boys next to him. The sound of their lips parting added to the surrounding music of summer around them. Tweek smiled back at him and stood up on the clanky metal platform.

"I'll see you inside." He said, as he climbed his way through the window into the apartment.

"Yeah, see you." Craig said. He signed and took another sip of the freshly made brew that was sitting in front of him. nats had probably made their way into the sweet liquid that he had just washed down his throat, but he didn't really care. He had more pressing issues spiraling in the catacombs of his mind. He hugged the blanket tighter and dropped his head into himself. He could smell smoke and his own cologne as he inhaled deeply. Lifting his head again he pulled out a pack of reds and placed a cigarette between his chapped lips. He lit it and inhaled. Letting the smooth smoke swirl around his mouth and make its way down his throat. He exhaled and watched the light trail travel off into the sky, only to be casted away by the September wind.

Sounds of muffled music engulfed him as the apartment down the street starting blaring Dave Mathews and Craig took another drag and smiled to himself ironically, thinking about how his life was officially an afterschool special. He finished off the dying stick in hand and flung it across the ledge. He watched as the red butt dwindled to nothing on the streets below. The small light faded out until it was just part of the blackening depth that stood under him. He closed his tired lids and leaned his head on the brick behind him.

All he could see behind his lids was a letter, taunting him. He opened his eyes again and picked up the half empty mug, slung the blanket over his shoulder and climbed back through the window skillfully. Watching his step carefully he made his way back into the apartment and threw the blanket down on the couch where it perfectly landed between the cushion and floor. He turned his head toward the kitchen and sat the mug down on the counter before pulling his shirt off his shoulders and making his way down the hall into the bedroom where his boyfriend waited. He switched off the living room lights and lightly latched the door shut.

Between the sound of a few soft kisses and then the ruffling of blankets, the only noise that filled the apartment was the soft murmurs of summers dying call.


End file.
